femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mannequin Wan Mei (Perfect)
Mannequin Wan Mei (Wei-Yi Lin) is the villainess of Perfect, a short horror film released on November 15, 2015. She was originally a mannequin belonging to protagonist Xiao, who fashioned her to look like his girlfriend Wan Mei. The film opens with Xiao dressing the mannequin as Wan Mei and placing a cut out of her face onto it as a mask; even putting lipstick on the mask and kissing it. It was then revealed that Xiao and Wan Mei were going through a rough patch, as she had cheated on Xiao with a man named Michael. Wan Mei came back to Xiao, asking to repair things, leading the two to rekindle their relationship and to Xiao even proposing to Wan Mei. But soon afterwards, Xiao was heartbroken and enraged to see Wan Mei meeting with Michael again, with her ultimately deciding to continue seeing her illicit lover rather than break things off as she originally intended. Later on, Xiao prepared Wan Mei a bath containing origami birds, which Wan Mei was shocked to see were made of pictures he'd taken of her and Michael together. Angry, Wan Mei threw her engagement ring at Xiao and prepared to leave, with Xiao's attempts to stop her allowing her to uncover the mannequin he'd made in her likeness. Wan Mei then tried to run away, only for Xiao to angrily strike her in the head with a fish bowl, killing her. Afterwards, as Xiao hid Wan Mei's body and bemoaned his actions, he was horrified to see the mannequin come to life and stand, having been brought to life by the real Wan Mei's blood getting onto it. While initially confused at now being alive, the mannequin eventually came to smile at Xiao and kissed him, later being shown showering as Xiao woke up the next morning and initially believed everything that happened to be a dream until he saw himself covered in Wan Mei's blood (possibly from having had sex with the mannequin version of Wan Mei the previous night). After showering, the mannequin Wan Mei began looking over things in Xiao's apartment, including the real Wan Mei's discarded engagement ring and the camera Xiao had gifted her after his proposal, along with a photo with the phrase "It's only perfect with your smile" written on it. That night, as the mannequin Wan Mei was sleeping, Xiao considered killing her with a hammer, but found himself unable to after looking over the photos he had of himself with the real Wan Mei. Later on, after Xiao placed his goldfish into a new bowl, the mannequin Wan Mei approached Xiao and used her fingers to make him smile before Xiao kissed her and the two began to have sex. In the morning, however, Wan Mei turned heel when Xiao awoke to find his arms tied to the bed, with a tube attached to his arm draining his blood into the mouth of a mannequin version of himself similar to the one he made of Wan Mei. One of his goldfish was also shown dead and on the table next to the fish bowl, suggesting Wan Mei had also killed the fish. As Xiao became panicked, the deranged villainess came over to him and looked at the mannequin as she parroted the phrase on the photograph, revealing her intentions to kill Xiao and use his blood to bring a mannequin of himself to life, under the belief that he would become "perfect". The evil version of Wan Mei then kissed Xiao before giving him a psychotic grin and blindholding him, presumably killing him after the film's conclusion. Trivia *Wei-Yi Lin also appeared in the web series Two Sentence Horror Stories as tragic villainess Mona. Gallery Mannequin Wan Mei Life.png Mannequin Wan Mei2.png Mannequin Wan Mei Grin.png Videos Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Doppelganger Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini